


Nighttime Hijinks

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, I am not responsible for injuries., Please Don't Kill Me, Please Don't make me hire Witness Protection, Please do Not Drink or Eat while reading this story, Sexy Times, There's A Tag For That, i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex walks in on Kara and Lena together, and gets literally and figuratively an eyeful, which causes a ton of awkwardness.





	Nighttime Hijinks

“AHHH! KARA!” Lena howled. Kara chuckled. “I'm glad you like it.” She continued to move her fingers expertly inside Lena. 

“AAAHH! KARA! I'm coming!” Lena gasped and moaned.  
Kara moved her hand even faster and Lena groaned happily and then Kara removed her hand and Lena climaxed.

“AAAH!” Lena cried out happily as she squirted.   
“YAGHH!” A voice yelped.

Lena's eyes widened and Kara turned to see Alex wiping away at her face and eyes. “It's bad enough I froze in shock when I walked in, but yeesh I did not need a face full of Lena's juices!” 

Lena groaned, turning red. “I am so sorry. Usually Kara remembers to lock the damn door.”  
Kara turned as red as a tomato. “I am so so sorry, Alex. Geez.” 

Alex grumbled and walked over to the table and got several napkins. “I'm not even shocked you two are in a relationship, but I did not need that! Please!”

Alex grumbled and wiped off her face. “Look, you two together, I totally understand. I do.”

“I am so sorry!” Kara groaned.  
“I'll recover in time. It wasn't your juices at least.” Alex grumbled.

“I don't think you'd be talking if it was.” Lena smirked.  
Kara blushed. “That only happened because of the solar flare, Lena!”   
“Okay, dear. I mean you squirted and blasted a hole in the wall.” Lena spoke.

“Did not need to know that either. Look, I'm going to go, and get very drunk.” Alex groaned.  
Kara frowned. “Alex, we need to talk about your alcoholism.” 

“Haha. Very funny, Super-Squirter.” Alex rolled her eyes and Kara blushed even more.

She turned around and left Kara's apartment.  
“Oh, Rao, I can't believe that happened. Nothing could be worse than that!” Kara groaned.  
“No, there are worse things.” Lena smirked.

“Agh. I'm never going to live this down.” Kara groaned.

“Actually, I think in time, Alex will laugh at this.” Lena grinned.

“Yeah, no.” Kara groaned.

“Oh, Kara.” Lena chuckled. 

“I just. Oh, man.” Kara groaned.

&^&

“Alex, please, I am so sorry.” Kara groaned as she walked into Alex's apartment.

Alex groaned and took a sip of the scotch. “I'm not even upset, I'm just shocked I walked into that. Apparently, Lena really loves you Kara.” 

Kara blushed. “Geez, I'm so sorry.”   
“Don't be, Kara. Be happy you can get your girlfriend to do that.” Alex grinned. “We don't do that for just anybody.” 

“Alex!” Kara groaned.  
“What? It's true. Maggie was so happy when she got me to be that excited.” Alex smirked.

“ALEXANDRA DANVERS!” Kara shouted.

Alex grinned. “Oh, Kara.” 

“Okay, I guess it's fair to tease me like that.” Kara frowned.  
“Yes, just a bit.” Alex grinned even more.

“I promise I'll lock the door from now on!” Kara spoke.  
“I'm just glad you didn't hurt Lena with your Super-Squirting power.” Alex smirked.

“Alex! Please, can we just not talk about this any more?” Kara groaned.

“Okay.” Alex grinned. “I know you didn't mean for that to happen.” 

“I most certainly didn't. I promise, the door will be locked! I won't ever disturb you again.” Kara grinned. 

“Please don't, Kara. Or I'll have Maggie tease you.” Alex grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex may be traumatized, but she got back at Kara.  
> And well, Kara just is so good to Lena. :)


End file.
